Perdu ou incconu
by Khalia
Summary: De retour en force avec une nouvelle histoire... Je sais pas comment décrire ma propre histoire alors à vous de voir !
1. couleur

C'est à croire que nous avons plus le droit de vivre. Je me fais vieux, les années s'aditionnent. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie facile et le bonheur s'est fait plutôt rare. Je suis pourtant encore parmis le monde des vivants entrain de vous raconter mon histoire. Je n'ai rien de plus que les autres. Je ne suis pas plus beau, plus intelligent ou plus interessant qu'un autre. Mon orgeuil en prend tout un coup mais je dois vous l'avouer.  
  
Pourquoi vivre si ma vie n'est qu'un chemin désespéré et boueux ? Parce que j'ai connu l'amour, l'amitié et j'aimerais pouvoir regoûter à ce qu'on appele le bonheur. Parce que j'ai espoir qu'un jour, la paix reviendra et chacun pourra vivre ce qu'il voudra. Pour qu'un jour la joie retourne dans le regards des enfants.  
  
Je ne suis pas sur de survivre à la guerre. Qui aurait la prétention de réussir à le faire? C'est à peine si nous pensons encore à vivre. La peur nous ronge de l'intérieur, l'inquiétude de perdre un être qui nous est cher monte à son apogé pour finalement nous détruire à petit feu. Si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui nous tuera, c'est le désespoir qui nous achèvera.  
  
Malgré tout ce que je pourrai montrer. Chaque être vivant à des sentiments et personne ne peut vraiment y être insensible et ce même Voldemort. C'est ses sentiments qui l'ont guidé à son destin. Son besoin de vengeance envers les moldus qui l'ont empêché de vivre normalement, d'être aimé. Finalement, son père aura eu raison de lui puisque c'est celui qui a causé sa perte. Même si on voudrait vive sans sentiments, tout cela nous est impossible, ca fait parti de nous.  
  
Qui aurait cru que je pourrais être sentimal ? Moi le dernier je vous l'assure. Mais des événements vous change. J'en ai trop vu.  
  
La guerre vous forme un caractère, change votre regard et la vision de la vie. On ne pense plus à ce qu'on va mettre demain car demain nous serons peut-être plus là. On s'endors le soir le c?ur gros. Je n'ai plus peur d'affronter la mort je pourrai peut-être y rejoindre ceux qui ont succombé. Il y a longtemps que l'innocence a quitté mes yeux. Mais l'espoir y est encore.  
  
Voldemort payera. D'ailleurs nous sommes encore dans la bataille, il faiblit plus que nous. Nous gagnerons la bataille finale. La paix reviendra pour qu'un autre mage noir revienne. Pathétique non ? C'est à croire que personne ne comprend. La guerre du bien contre le mal a toujours existé et persistera à travers les siècles. Pourtant, nous continuons à nous battre.  
  
La vie n'est pas rose. Mais elle a ses couleurs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lunenoire : En voilà une autre.. Je vais probablement mettre une suite, j'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière puisque j'ai pas de fin, pas l'identitié du personnage et euhm. faudrait peut-le savoir hein !  
  
Donc bien entendu tous ces jolies personnages ne partiennent pas même si j'en nomme aucun mais bien a J.K. Rowling. Je vais probablement faire une suite. j'ai pas trop le choix et oui je sais que c'ets court ! je suis désolé..  
  
Ah oui, si vous avez des idées pour le personnage qui parle ! Proposer ! j'ai bien une idée mais j,ai rien de sur et des idées de plus seraient le bien venu.. Bien a v ous cher lecteur !  
  
En espérant avoir quelques commentaire bon ou mauvais.  
  
khalia 


	2. Espoir

Ne voyez pas la vie en noir ou en blanc, cela causera votre perte. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les couleurs existent, c'est pour ajouter un ton autre que celui malheureux que la vie nous présente. Bien qu'elle soit un cercle vicieux elle est remplie de ses bonheurs. Sinon, pourquoi seriez-vous entrain de lire ces écrits ?  
  
Je me bats pour quelque chose qui reviendra. Mais à ce moment là je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde. Les opposés ont toujours existés et existeront toujours. Qui sommes-nous pour essayer de le changer ?  
  
Un monde sans fin Un cycle de la vie infini Meurt ou vit Cela ne changera pas la couleur du vin  
  
Un autre te remplacera Le chagrin passera Dans quelques années Ils t'auront oubliés  
  
Nous sommes peut-être unique Une personne à part entière Mais il n'y a pas à être fier En fait, c'est pathétique  
  
Un autre nous succèdera Meurt ou vit Ce n'est pas l'univers qui s'en inquiétera Car c'est ainsi qu'elle continue la vie  
  
Ce n'est pas parce que le décor change Qu'elle est incommodé Une nouvelle ère est arrivé Pour finalement tout recommencer Meur ou vit C'est ton choix qui sera appliqué  
  
La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour luter est d'aimer. De profiter de ce que nous offre la vie. Ne pas avoir peur de ce que représente notre destiné. Nous sommes les maîtres de nos avenirs. J'ai déjà fait une erreur, j'essaye de la réparer, je ne reccommencerai pas la même.  
  
J'aurai connu la joie et la peur, la souffrance te le bonheur, l'amour et la trahison, l'amitié et la vengeance. Mais maintenant je n'aurai plus rien a supporter car ma mort suit celle de Voldemort.  
  
Moi, Severus Rogue, pourra enfin reposer en paix, sachant que l'espoir est de retour dans les yeux dans enfants.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Désolé du retard et ce pour toutes mes fics mais j'ai perdu ma motivation ! Donc probablement que je vais le finir comme cela à moins d'avoir des demandes et des suggestions mais bon, m'étonnerait  
  
Lunenoir : Eh bien vois-tu ! je pensais que c'était évident et sans aucune orginalité rogue, tant mieux si c'était pas dans tes choix :p. Merci de me reviewer, ta pas idée comme ca fais du bien puisque tu es la seule.  
  
Siria Potter : lol j'ai aucune idée si tu vas voir mon message mais bon. J'arrête pas complètement d'écrire.. Même si j'en ai véritablement envie ! Merci pour les menaces, ca ma permit de me réveiller un peu. 


End file.
